predators_prayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Heavenhounds and Hellhounds are neither dead nor alive, as they are spiritual wolf-like entities who inhabit astral planes. Earth mongrels are a mortal mutt-like canine species that inhabit the Earth. They exist in a reality where God has decayed over time and eventually died. Having no God left, Heavenhounds and Hellhounds are left to dictate the universe solely on their own. God ruled like a dictator and likewise he was not regarded as a benevolent being. He was feared by earth mongrels and Heavenhounds alike (at this time, there where no Hellhounds as the bottom of the universe was empty). However, he was respected. How could you not respect a being that created the universe and has ultimate control over you? Everyone was his pawn. He regulated Heavenhounds and their jobs, and told them what to do and how to do it. Although selfish and cruel, He at least did maintain order for his children on Earth. They had bountiful prey, and a lush and lovely planet to call home. Love flourished and sin did not exist. God did not give the Earth mongrels the ability to feel or express anything negative or harmful, as he did not want them to be aware of His unjust actions, or to question God's authority. This may seem like a perfect world, but it was far from it. Without negativity or sin on Earth, the mongrels where at the will of God. Heavenhounds where not included in this, as they where conscious and aware beings who could express and feel emotions normally and fully. This secret was known as "God's harsh truth". There was an exception to this, though. Heavenhounds who where submissive and sheepish would fall deep prey to God's hypnotic ways. They allowed him to strip their individuality just like He did the mongrels, and these Heavenhounds where deemed Seraphs. They're soul purpose was to constantly surround God and praise Him with endless worship. Others in lower ranks however where contrary. Although many still oblivious to the truth, others watched the monrels in sorrow and fear. The mongrels where never truly happy. To live in a world without depression and pain to compare your happiness to means that happiness didn't feel like anything other than normal and bland. They where a mostly numb and emotionless species. Empty smiles and mindless actions and words. They where puppets to God, and the Heavenhounds did not like this. But there was nothing they could do. God had too much power. The mongrels lived in packs of 20-40 individuals, and the leader of each pack was called the Priest. God chose each Priest individually, and the Priests would preach God's word and keep the faith alive. God had built measly churches around the Earth, and it was there that they would worship God and that Preists would be chosen and would train. Mongrel pups would be trained to hunt by senior dogs. There was no need to learn to fight or defend yourself, as mongrel packs would gladly die out before defending their territory should prey run low. They lived in den burrows and thick brushes, making nest-like beds, sleeping next to one another. Mates where chosen by the Priest, since there was no way for a mongrel to express love to an individual that varied from the love of the pack. (This all changed after God's death, of course. Mongrels learned to fight and defend their packs and territories, mates are chosen out of free will and not force, priests are heired and trained by previous leaders, etc.) In the beginning of God's time, an infinity ago, Lucifur (a Heavenhound) rebelled against God. He disagreed with being treated as if he were a slave with no free will or self worth. He refused to be a pawn to a dictator-like deity. He attempted to kill God, but was unsuccessful and in turn was damned to the vast nothingness that was the bottom of the universe. God stripped Lucifur of his crown (his horn; Heavenhounds and Hellhounds call them "crowns" as they are used to show their hierarchy and divine status) and attributes that made him look like a Heavenhound. Lucifur used his own magic and the will of the universe to manifest himself a new form, which is that of the Hellhound that exists now. He crowned his own self with 5 pairs of antlers as he felt he was above God and deserved to be king of his own land. Even God could not strip Lucifur of all his divine power, and thus Lucifur was able to convert certain earth mongrels into killing themselves to become Hellhounds. Lucifur created his own society, a monarchical one, where he was King and would be until his demise. He did not rule like a dictator, he was fair and had good judgement and was loved by his kingdom. God's death was very sudden. No one saw it coming, or even knew it was possible. He has grown slightly weaker, but it nobody was prepared for this. But when he died, there was rejoice from all beings. Even Heavenhounds where grateful; though they respected him, they too suffered from his dictatorship. However, his death left the Earth in shambles. Mongrels may have lived under his harsh jurisdiction, but they where mortal beings who relied on the Earth and on his rule and order for their lives and safety. Their faith kept them strong, and God's control of the Heavenhounds and all of their abilities maintained order in the universe. When he died, the Heavenhounds where left to their own devices. They couldn't give up on the mongrels of Earth, for it was their duty to preserve the gentle and fragile life and stories of mortal beings. The first thing they did for them was release them from God's harsh truth. Mongrels where concious and sentient beings now, cabable of sin and virture, and of free will. For awhile, while things where being situated, the Earth was in shambles. Chaos reigned. Pack population deterred, and over the course of a few centuries, all religious faith had died out and become nothing other than a fairy tale. After the death of God, morality became subjective and was no longer a primary goal in the universe. No Heavenhound is inherently good, and no Hellhound is inherently bad. Without God's dictatorship like rule, there was no longer punishment for creative and unbiased thought. Heavenhounds and Hellhounds both have the ability to be good, or bad. This isn't to say they have abandoned morality completely, however. It exists, but is subjective. Remember that they came from a time of emotional numbness, and so to be open up to it for the first time, they where like newborns. At God's demise, the Heavenhound's elected to change to an oligarchical society, as they where already divided into different hierarchies. There are Seraphim, which are the now rulers of Heaven (in the times of God, they worked as God's personal assistants and worshipers). Dominions, who regulate the order of the universe. In the times of God, they also served watch to ensure no one else tried to rebel. They no longer care to watch for that, since it's no longer necessary. Powers, who are the guardians of birth and death. They create souls from dying stars and give life to newborn mortal beings, as well as are responsible for reaping a soul at death and reincarnating it or transporting it to the afterlife. And lastly there are Archangels, who are messengers. They mediate between earthly and infernal realms and are usually the ones responsible for divine intervention, thus they are commonly regarded as "Gods" to earth mongrels who see them. No other Heavenhound or Hellhound can be seen by mortals. After God's death, the Heavenhounds vowed to never fall prey to dictatorship again, and to advise free will to all. There are seven Seraphim, and they lead the Heavenhounds with a calm demeanor and fair rule. Heavenhounds could not rule the universe alone. They personally had nothing against the Hellhounds, because they understood why Lucifur did what he did. They went to Hell, and told the Hellhounds of God's death. They asked the Hellhounds to take their rightful place as god-like deities, and help control the universe. Heavenhounds and Hellhounds became allies and divided jobs amongst them. Both Hellhounds and Heavenhounds now are powerful deities who do their best to maintain order and rule in the universe. But even so, they still are not God, and are only individuals doing their best with what they've been given. Archangels no longer interact with mongrels, and at times things will get out of control, and a Hellhound or Heavenhound will grow too powerful or too greedy, or lack on their job, and chaos may shortly reign. This is how the the plague that was the black death came to be. Once the black death took motion, it was impossible to be stopped. The Hellhound who caused it was chained and imprisoned for what he did, but not before over half of the Earth mongrel population died out. With so few remaining, the Hellhounds and Heavenhounds took a step back from bringing about their influence to the Earth. They where wary that the mongrels might not survive this, and they where afraid of what would happen without them. For as minor as the mongrels may be in comparison to Heavenhounds and Hellhounds, without them they would be nothing.